


THE LOWDOWN: FREEFALL AND GHOST

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cape au, Epistolary, Ghost has tentacles, Jason gives 0 fucks, Jason is a serious reporter, M/M, Superpowers AU, being forced to write puff pieces, fake website link in text!, jaydick-flashfic: The News, news article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Journalist Jason Todd interviews Gotham’s newest hero, Freefall and it’s steadfast Ghost. Quips abound, flirting happens and revelations are made. But as an investigative reporter hardened on Organised Crime, Jason doesn’t think these puff piece interviews count as news at all.Sequel toSuperpowers!andAmnesty Period
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: JayDick Flash Fic [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	THE LOWDOWN: FREEFALL AND GHOST

**THE LOWDOWN: FREEFALL.  
By Jason Todd.**

As you know, this monthly column is my punishment from my editor for imagined crimes against her. (Editor’s Note: Todd’s crimes are real. We're a newspaper, not the novel section of a publishing house. So, please go to petition.com/WRITE-YOUR-DAMN-NOVEL-ALREADY-TODD to sign the petition to force Todd to write that novel!)

My assignment this month is Gotham’s newest costumed hero, Freefall. After spending some weeks tracking him down, he eventually granted me an interview. The rooftop he agreed to meet me on is unremarkable except for the gargoyles. The interview was off to a literal flying start when he swung in next to me, to hang off the side of the building from one of those gargoyles. Did I mention he was hanging upside down from that gargoyle? I should probably mention that.

Some say Freefall is as reckless as his name suggests; jumping into the line of fire without so much as a second glance. Some would say that the way he looks in skintight black and blue spandex makes up for this (this reporter neither confirms nor denies this.) Still others think that he’s exactly what this city needs; and others claim he distracts Ghost from his regular patrol routes.

I personally say that he’s a chatty son of gun for a Gotham vigilante.

 **JT:** So, Freefall... You’ve been working in Gotham for over a year now; how does it compare to Jump City?

 **Freefall:** Well, Mr Todd, Jump City was a great time in my life and taught me a lot, not just about being a hero, but teamwork and general life lessons. Jump has a full roster of heroes to protect her in the Titans, who to every last member is someone I’d trust with my life. I know that Jump City is in safe hands, so when I felt like it was time to move on and face new challenges; Gotham seemed like the obvious choice. 

Not just because there are only a handful of heroes trying to protect the entire city, but because I want to bring hope to those who need it. Gotham has spirit, but it seems burdened by all the bad things that happen, and with more than its fair share of bad guys. I think underneath all the corruption and the crime, Gotham is just a city in need of a helping hand, and I aim to provide.

 **JT:** _Flatly._ Generous of you. I don’t want to ask this, but my editor insisted; what’s the deal with you and Ghost? The two of you have been seen to be quite... Chummy, lately.

 **Freefall:** _Smiling widely._ Ghost is an inspiration, and it’s an honour to work with him. He’s so reliable and strong, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him falter! Not even once. And his powers continue to delight and amaze me. I’d say we’re partners. 

**JT:** Just partners? There have been some questionable photographs in the media that imply otherwise.

 **Freefall:** _Winking._ A gentleman never kisses and tells, Mr Todd! We’re partners, and you can take that which and whatever way you want.

 **JT:** _Flatly._ Really. So I have your permission to let all your fans know you’re taken? Married? Embroiled in some fifty Shades type of contract deal? Also could you please stop hanging from that gargoyle and sit down? You’re making me dizzy.

 **Freefall:** _Grinning._ Aww, are you worried about me? That’s adorable. But I’m fine, I do this all the time. I find it relaxing to hang out here with nothing between me and the city but air. It’s freeing! You should try being free sometime. Maybe with me?

 **JT:** How does Ghost react when you flirt badly with reporters?

 **Freefall:** _Laughing._ Mostly he just scowls, like you’re doing now. But I think if he saw you, he’d give me a pass. He has working eyes after all, and you’re very handsome, and dedicated to your craft. I like that in a man.

 **JT:** I sincerely doubt that. But back to the interview, you and Ghost have been teaming up for a while. Can we expect an announcement of an official partnership at any point, or are you going the Batman route of denying you have any partners, even though he blatantly works with the entire Justice League constantly? 

**Freefall:** I don’t think they’ll be an official announcement, no. Unless you consider this it? _Grinning and shaking his head._ Which it could be! And that’s exactly why he didn’t want me to do this interview!

 **JT:** You’ve been working on and off as a vigilante since you were a teen. How has the world changed in that time?

 **Freefall:** Ooof, that’s a tough one. I’m not so sure that the world has actually changed? I mean, there were always villains who planned very bad things... I think it’s more that for most of them, they weren’t as willing to fight all out with young teenagers as they are now. It’s not that the past was a more innocent time; I think it’s more that we’ve all become number to the horrors, both heroes, villains and civilians alike. Now it’s all about the supervillains topping what horrible scheme came before. 

**JT:** That was unexpectedly deep.

 **Freefall:** I am a hero of depth! Many depths. Deep depths. _Winks._ Which you’ll find out if you buy me a drink later, handsome.

 **JT:** No thanks. I have no wish to meet Ghost in a dark alleyway on my way home. Besides, I have a boyfriend.

 **Freefall:** Fair enough! He can be very intimidating.

 **JT:** Who is your favourite hero, icon or historical figure?

 **Freefall:** My favourite historical figure is Miguel Vazquez. He was the first circus performer to ever successful perform the quadruple somersault. He was only seventeen when he pulled it off in 1983! That kind of dedication and athleticism is something I really aspire to. Not that I need to be in the record books, but I’d like to think that I’m that committed to being a hero and saving people. That’s really what it’s all about, isn’t it? Living up to your heroes. 

**JT:** If you had to be shipwrecked on a deserted island, but all your human needs—such as food and water—were taken care of, what two items would you want to have with you?

 **Freefall:** Oh, man. Okay, the first thing would have to be a full trapeze set up, with multiple swings, nets and a full team of trapeze artists to fly with! Hell, why not the entire circus? Yeah, that would be fun, all the fun and wonder of the circus. We’d bring the tourists to the island in no time. Come one, come all, to the greatest show on earth, and maybe even the galaxy! Wait, is that overselling it? I think it is. Oh well.

The second thing... Hmmm. There are a lot of things I could take with me. But... I think I’d take Ghost. _Grins and nods._

 **JT:** You’ve been given an elephant. You can’t give it away or sell it. What would you do with the elephant?

 **Freefall:** Make it babysitter to my hypothetical children! What, don’t look at me like that! Elephants are great babysitters, ask anyone!

 **JT:** ...I am not touching that. And I’m pretty sure that might get you arrested by GCPD. Okay, and to finish the interview off, how much is a gallon of milk?

 **Freefall:** Oh, awesome, I know the answer to that. _Laughing._ Four to five dollars, depending on the store!

Thank you to Freefall for giving up his time for this interview. Next month: Ghost.

***

**THE LOWDOWN: GHOST.  
By Jason Todd.**

As you know, this monthly column is my punishment from my editor for imagined crimes against her. (Editor’s Note: Todd’s crimes are real. We're a newspaper, not the novel section of a publishing house. On that note, please go to petition.com/WRITE-YOUR-DAMN-NOVEL-ALREADY-TODD to sign the petition to force Todd to write that novel!)

My assignment this month is Gotham’s other mysterious non-bat hero, the elusive Ghost. He’s a man of few words and uniformly black clothes; but this reporter, who may be intrepid — I’ll leave that up to you; eventually tracked him down to behind a diner in the Narrows. Yes, there are diners in the Narrows, and yes, it’s still not the worst place I’ve ever conducted an interview. That’s the sewers, with Killer Croc. Hey Waylon, how’s it going? Did you find a heavy duty enough tooth pick yet? No? Shame.

 **JT:** You’ve been a vigilante in Gotham for six years now. Why did you start?

 **Ghost:** _Shadow tentacles waving behind him in the air, somewhat threateningly._ I don’t have a tragic backstory, if that’s what you’re asking? I had a tough childhood, and when my powers came in I saw them as a way to help kids like me.

 **JT:** What keeps you going? 

**Ghost:** _Shadows decreasing._ Knowing that there are kids and victims out there with no one to support and protect them. 

**JT:** How has the world changed in that time?

 **Ghost:** It hasn’t. The media just reports it more now. Which has its pros and cons. It’s good that people know there are heroes out there to help them. It’s bad because I’m wasting time giving an interview.

 **JT:** I really don’t want to ask this, but my editor insisted even more than last month; what’s the deal with you and Freefall?

 **Ghost:** We’re partners.

 **JT:** Would you care to elaborate on that? Partners in the hero business and/or a romantic way?

 **Ghost:** _The air pressure gets heavier, and Ghost’s tentacles get thicker and darker._ I think Freefall said enough last month.

 **JT:** Freefall said a lot, that’s true. But confirmation would be helpful. Uh... Maybe you could put your shadows away? Please.

 **Ghost:** Ugh, fine. _The shadows retreat, leaving only a well built man behind._ We’re work partners. I don’t see why it needs an announcement. Everybody knows we work together. If you f**k with him, you’re f**king with me, and you don’t want to do that. Really.

 **JT:** I certainly wouldn’t want to mess with either of you. So, you’re only work partners?

 **Ghost:** _Sighing._ No. We’re romantic partners too. Not married. Well, not yet anyway.

 **JT:** _Grinning._ Did I just get an exclusive? Are you planning on proposing?

 **Ghost:** F**k. _Covering his face with his hands._ Well, it was going to be a surprise. I guess I better do it before you publish this if I want to keep it that way.

 **JT:** I think I’d better change the subject! Who is your favourite hero, icon or historical figure?

 **Ghost:** Wonder Woman. For obvious reasons. She’s an icon, she does what needs to be done; and she punches Nazis in the face. What’s not to love?

 **JT:** If you had to be shipwrecked on a deserted island, but all your human needs — such as food and water — were taken care of, what two items would you want to have with you?

 **Ghost:** One: A plane, complete with working navigation system and communications radio. Two: Enough fuel for the plane to get me and whoever is with me back to Gotham.

 **JT:** You’ve been given an elephant. You can’t give it away or sell it. What would you do with the elephant?

 **Ghost:** Train it to take on the criminal underworld. Who isn’t going to run from a rampaging vigilante elephant? You should run. Prison will be the least of your worries with ElePhantom on your trail. 

**JT:** Okay, and to finish the interview off, how much is a gallon of milk?

 **Ghost:** Four Eighty Three in my local bodega.

Thank you to Ghost for giving up his time for this interview. Next month: Batman. Of course I’m kidding! It’s Lucius Fox, Chairman of Wayne Enterprises. Who may or may not be Batman... I mean, have we ever seen him in a room with Batman? Well, have we?


End file.
